jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Koblus Sornell
Koblus Sornell war ein Mandalorianischer Neo-Kreuzritter, der während der Mandalorianischen Kriege als Techniker und Kommunikationsexperte unter Cassus Fett arbeitete. Neben der Errichtung eines Kommunikationspostens auf Taris leitete er ebenfalls die Mission nach Zongorlu, um einen republikanischen Stützpunkt einzunehmen. Biografie Belagerung von Taris Während der Belagerung von Taris war Sornell für die Errichtung eines Signal- und Kommunikationspostens im Highport-Bankenturm verantwortlich, wobei er immer wieder mit Problemen und Widrigkeiten vor allem im technischen Bereich zu kämpfen hatte. Dies lag hauptsächlich daran, dass die Ausrüstung der Mandalorianer sich meist in eher schlechtem Zustand befand und aufgrund der nomadischen Lebensweise ein Großteil der benötigten Technik vor Ort zusammengebaut oder sogar improvisiert werden musste. Darüberhinaus koordinierte Sornell die Operationen zur Einnahme des Planeten und leitete die Befehle von Cassus Fett an die Truppen weiter. Zu dieser Zeit erreichten die Invasoren über die Helm-Komlinks wiederholt Übertragungen auf dem allgemein zugänglichen Z-Band, die von einem sogenannten „Captain Goodvalor“ vom republikanischen Schiff Serroco gesendet wurden und zur Demoralisierung der Mandalorianer führen sollte. Da sich vor allem die Rekruten von den großspurigen Übertragungen beunruhigen ließen, musste Sornell wiederholt darauf hinweisen, dass wahre Mandalorianer diese leicht als Propaganda identifizieren und einfach ignorieren konnten. Allerdings hatten die nervigen Sendungen auch noch den Effekt, dass einige Mandalorianer die Frequenz änderten und so die allgemeinen Mitteilungen und Angriffswarnungen des Kommunikationspostens nicht mehr empfingen. So kam unter anderem eine Gruppe Rekruten zu Tode, als sie sich mit ihrem Aufmarsch-Meister – einem Vetter Sornells – in der Unterstadt aufhielten und eine Warnung vor Detonatoren nicht beachteten, woraufhin die Explosion den kompletten Stadtblock zum Einsturz brachte. Diesen Vorfall verwendete Sornell später als abschreckendes Beispiel für die Folgen, das Z-Band nicht weiterhin zu benutzen. Die Missachtung der Frequenz führte ebenso dazu, dass ein falsch geparkter ''Davaab''-Sternjäger auf dem Highport-Bankenturm vom Gebäude geworfen wurde, weil sich der Besitzer nicht rechtzeitig gemeldet hatte, da er offensichtlich die Warnung nicht gehört hatte. Zu Sornells Ärger ließen sich immer mehr der neuen Rekruten von den Übertragungen verunsichern und stellten dem Kommunikationsspezialisten wiederholt Fragen über den Inhalt von Goodvalors Reden. Entsprechend gereizt reagierte Sornell beispielsweise auf Nachfragen bezüglich des Planeten Okyaab 6, über Bivoli-Tempura oder die Physiologie der Zongorlu-Spezies, weshalb er wiederholt mit der Anwendung von Gewalt drohte. Zu seiner schlechten Laune trug außerdem der nur sehr schleppend verlaufende Nachschub an Ausrüstung und Technologie bei, da er mangels wichtiger Komponenten seine Arbeit nicht richtig erledigen konnte. Mission nach Zongorlu Aufgrund der demoralisierenden Wirkung gerade auf die frisch rekrutierten Streitkräfte genehmigte Cassus Fett einen Angriff auf die republikanischen Streitkräfte im Zongorlu-System, zu dem auch die Übertragungen Captain Goodvalors zurückverfolgt werden konnten. Nachdem die Untergebenen Sornells die tarisianischen Geschäfte zur Beschaffung brauchbarer Technologie zum Bau eines mobilen Senders geplündert hatten, kümmerte sich der Mandalorianer um die Planung des bevorstehenden Angriffs und trieb die Streitkräfte für die Mission nach Zongorlu zur Eile an. Kurz darauf begannen die Mandalorianer mit der Einschiffung nach Zongorlu, wobei Koblus Sornell die Operation vom Truppentransporter Nehutyc leitete. Obwohl der von Goodvalor angekündigten gewaltigen Truppenstärke im Zielsystem konnten die Mandalorianer keine dieser Daten bestätigen und auch übergelaufene Republikaner hatten noch nie vom Flaggschiff Serroco gehört. Kurz nach der Ankunft im System und nach der Landung auf dem Planeten stand fest, dass die Mandalorianer einer groß angelegten Täuschung aufgesessen waren. Statt einer bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Flotte und einer wehrhaften Spezies auf dem Planeten fanden sie dort nur eine verlassene Übertragungsstation vor, von der aus Sornell an Cassus Fett Bericht erstattete. Dabei teilte er dem ersten Offizier von Mandalore mit, dass die im Orbit treibenden Schiffe noch aus dem Großen Sith-Krieg stammen mussten und die Einwohner Zongorlus eine Spezies von intelligenten Pflanzen waren, die sich am Tag etwa einen Meter bewegten und sich nicht um die Invasoren scherten. Auch Goodvalor selbst war nicht mehr zu finden, einzig die Antriebssignaturen eines kürzlich gestarteten Schiffes ließen sich noch nachweisen. Anschließend ließ sich Sornell noch darüber aus, wie erbärmlich die Übertragungen Goodvalors nun erschienen und dass die Ausschaltung des Senders die mandalorianische Methode zum Unterbinden solcher Sendungen sei. Da in nächster Zeit keine größeren Feldzüge gegen die Republik geplant waren, gestattete Cassus Fett den Invasionstruppen auf Zongorlu eine Zeitlang „Urlaub“, um die bereits errungenen Siege zu feiern. Sornell musste die übereifrigen Mandalorianer jedoch davon abhalten, die Zongorlu in Brand zu setzen, da sie hierdurch und aufgrund der langanhaltenden Trockenheit auf dem Planeten auch die Zerstörung des kompletten Lagers riskierten. Nach einigen Tagen des Entspannens wurde Sornell jedoch misstrauisch und äußerte über die anhaltende Stille auf dem Z-Band, dass man die Übertragungen Goodvalors fast vermissen könnte. Kurz darauf setzten diese jedoch wieder ein, was den Mandalorianer zu wilden Flüchen veranlasste. In der nächsten Übertragung machte Goodvalor den Mandalorianern ein Angebot zur Beendigung der Feindseligkeiten, welches Sornell jedoch mit dem Verweis auf die Unsinnigkeit des Vorschlags und die mandalorianische Ehre zurückwies. Demnach sollten die Mandalorianer bei einem Waffenstillstand Anteile an den Zöllen und Reichtümern der okkupierten Systeme erhalten, wenn diese im Gegenzug von weiteren Angriffen absahen. Erst nach seiner Antwort erstattete Koblus Sornell gegenüber Cassus Fett Bericht, in dem er ebenfalls auf die mandalorianische Lebensweise hinwies und die Erbärmlichkeit Goodvalors herausstellte, der sich als Sieger unzähliger Schlachten ausgegeben hatte. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic'' – Operation Störfunk en:Koblus Sornell Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Unbekannte Spezies Kategorie:Mandalorianer Kategorie:Mandalorianische Neo-Kreuzritter Kategorie:Legends